The present invention relates to an apparatus designed to produce focused energy, where a waveform needs to be produced, that is difficult to produce using conventional techniques or if the waveform needs to be produced at a specific location in space. Different portions of the signal can be produced from antennas in physically different locations, all focused to the desired location thereby recreating the original waveform at the desired location. Medical applications include providing a less harmful individual waveform through particular biological structures such as organs (e.g., eyes) which have sensitivity to transmitted energy such as radio frequency energy. Also, an embodiment of the invention permits generating different portions of an input signal along different signal paths so as to avoid specific biological structures such as using directional antennas which generates a complex and/or higher energy combined signal at a focal point e.g., a tumor. One or more directional antennas can be positioned and oriented along specific paths based on characteristics of biological structures along potential beam paths. An embodiment of the invention can also include systems which determine alternative configurations such as beam paths as well as adjustments or substitutions of beam path, waveforms, energy levels, or portions of transmitted signals based on decision engines which could include expert systems for evaluating different configurations of the invention with respect to a set of variables that are predetermined as well as input either manually or as a result of automation such as pattern recognition systems from an initial scan that correlates scan results with patterns associated with biological structures e.g., heart, eyes, lungs, tumors, etc. Variables and decision engines can include, for example, look up tables comprising data associated with organic or biological structures, harm arising to such structures from particular combinations or configurations of an embodiment of the invention, e.g., transmitters, waveforms, energy or intensity, type of emission (e.g., RF or ultrasonic), beam paths, focal points, types of effects desired (e.g., destruction or alteration of a type of biological structure e.g., tumor from application of an embodiment of the invention e.g., combination of signal portions at the focal point).
One exemplary aspect of the invention permits use of an arbitrary signal for communication, interrogative, identification, disruption, jamming, deception, etc. that can be created at a specific location such as in the path of an oncoming threat, at a receiving antenna, or at another specified location. An exemplary system can produce individual signals that are used to create such an arbitrary signal, which can come from different source locations or from a single wide band source. In communications, if a complete signal is created at a transmitting antenna then broadcast to a receiving antenna, the complete signal can be intercepted anywhere in between the transmitting and receiving antennas. With this technique, portions of the desired signal can be created using different transmitting antennas and all focused to a point at or near the receiving antenna where the desired complete signal is combined and created from the different signals originating from the different antennas along different propagation paths. One aspect of the invention can create a signal, which is being protected from interception by virtue of the fact that it does not exist in a complete form, anywhere between the transmitting and receiving antenna. The desired signal only exists at or near the receiving antenna. Another aspect of the invention permits use of a deceptive target, which can be generated in front of an oncoming threat to guide it away, such as unauthorized users who are seeking to intercept data at a department store (e.g., hand-held bar code scanner with Wi-Fi or Bluetooth transceiver) or Wi-Fi enabled site such as at a coffee house or wireless internet cafe.
Aspects of this invention have wide applications in communications, electronic systems, medical, entertainment, and security. An embodiment of the invention has a capability of creating a variety of arbitrary signals using acoustics, radio-frequency (RF), laser, ultrasonics, electrical, or any other medium to which signal processing techniques can be utilized. This arbitrary signal can be created at a specified point or at a source.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.